


Regret

by marvelandimagine



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Secret Identity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt x reader. Based on a Tumblr prompt with the word "regret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

“You lied to me, Matt. You promised you wouldn’t lie to me, no matter what.”

Matt bit his lip, trying to keep his breathing steady as the hurt and anger in your voice attacked his heart like shards of ice.

“Y/N, please, this is different,” he said pleadingly. “I wanted to keep you safe. I thought it was better-”

“Better than what? The truth?” You scoffed in disbelief. “How was leaving me in the dark better than knowing what I was getting into with you; that I was dating a vigilante who might never come home and I would never know why because YOU NEVER TOLD ME!”

You breathed heavily as your voice shook, shying away from Matt’s attempt to touch you before you continued.

“The ‘keeping you safe’ excuse to justify your lie is bullshit, Matt. That may be part of it, but the other part is that you wanted to keep yourself safe too. You thought that if I didn’t know, then I wouldn’t leave. And don’t you dare tell me I’m wrong because that’s just another lie.” 

Matt had taken beating after beating, fought until his body collapsed, but never had he felt so much pain as he did now.

“Y/N,” he said again, his voice a timid whisper. “Please. You’re right, I should’ve told you. I’m so sorry.” He broke off as the first tear fell down his face. “I didn’t want to lose you, I don’t want to lose you now. I was being selfish and I was scared, and I’m so in love with you, Y/N. I thought that by not telling you, things would be better for both of us. That we’d be OK.” Matt took a deep breath in and tried to steady himself but failed his heart racing as he could feel you staring back at him.

Tears were silently streaming down your face as you watched Matt cry, torn between wanting to bring him into your arms and wanting to walk out the door. As his chest heaved with a sob, though, your anger dwindled and was filled instead with the encompassing reminder of how much you did love him. The truth mattered to you, but so did he.

“Matty,” you whispered, and his head snapped up, his dark eyes red-rimmed now. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

Your crying intensified and when Matt crossed the distance between you in two steps, you didn’t stop him when he pulled you to his chest, his strong arms wrapping around you; one at your waist and the other on the back of your head and stroking your hair. You wrapped your own arms around him as you both gave way to the emotions in your chests, letting the tears fall freely as the choked “I love yous,” that poured from both of your lips.

You only pulled away as you felt Matt’s rough hand against your cheek, tilting your face upward to meet his own; his expression tender and sincere.

“I know I can’t change that I lied to you. But I promise, that is the only thing I’ve lied to you about. And whatever you want to know, I’ll tell you. And-” he swallowed audibly and took a deep inhale and exhale, your lips coming to press against his own cheek. “If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I’ll understand.” 

You shook your head, running a hand through his tousled brown locks. “Matty, I just want the truth. I don’t care how ugly or hard it is. And I just need you to trust me when I say that I’m not going anywhere. I love you and I want to be with you, no matter what.” You sighed, the flicker of a smile on your face. “I’m proud to know I’m dating the guy who beat up half the Russian mob.”

Matt’s face broke out into a relieved grin, chuckling as he pulled you back to his chest, pressing his lips to the crown of your head firmly. “I’m going to take you on the best date after all this. I really am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I love you.”

You nodded in affirmation with a real smile this time, repeating the words as you buried your face in his chest again, breathing in his cologne like a drug. You wiped your tears and felt an odd sense of comfort replacing the pain in your body. You knew now that no matter what he did, he was still your Matty.


End file.
